2018 Whumptober 23 - Self Sacrifice
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: The rest of the team is hurt so Ziggy and Dr. K have to fight Tenaya by themselves. Slight Ziggy X Dr. K.


Whumptober 23 – Self Sacrifice. It doesn't always have to be dying.. soo here. Also shout out to anyone who can point out my Voltron reference. Hahaha.

Anyway…enjoy!

"Guys?" Ziggy rushed back toward his team. They had just simultaneously sent an attack toward an attack bot when the attack bot sent one at them. Ziggy teleported to dodge in time, Dillon blocked it for a few seconds but still took a bit of damage.

Dillon groaned as he pushed a piece of concrete off his leg.

"Hey," Ziggy knelt by him, "Can you get up?"

Dillon glanced up and then once he was pulled up, he used Ziggy as a crutch. The other three were unconscious.

The whole team was laid out in the medical room on beds. Ziggy sat by Dillon's bed after he had his few wounds bandaged. Eventually, one by one, they woke up. Ziggy tried to keep busy, helping Dr. K or bringing the others water.

"You guys will be back on your feet in no time!" Ziggy assured. He kept them busy watching movies when they weren't sleeping. "Just think of it like a giant sleepover."

"I hate being stuck in a bed," Scott groaned.

"Just think of it like a forced vacation," Flynn smirked.

Summer rolled her eyes, "At least I can catch up on some reading. Though the medicine I'm on makes everything blurry."

Dr. K rushed to the door, "Ziggy?"

He could tell by her tone of voice she didn't bring good news. They'd talked about a plan incase Venjix attacked while the rangers were down. She would take a few weapons and try to help Ziggy fight them off. It was all they could do. Of course, neither of them told the rest of the team that and thankfully the subject hadn't come up.

He took a deep breath before standing up, "I'll be back soon!"

"It's Tenaya," Dr. K whispered when he got into the hall.

"Let's go then."

They stole the jeep and drove off toward Tenaya. They were swarmed with grinders. Ziggy fought his way through them to Tenaya while Dr. K attacked the rest of them. He got a few good hits in before the tables turned. Tenaya moved to attack Dr. K. Ziggy pushed her out of the way, taking the hit himself.

He groaned as he pushed himself up off the ground, "You did what you could, get out of here," Ziggy ordered. "We need you, safe in the lab running things. Not out here getting hurt."

Her eyes looked him over before glancing at Tenaya who was about to strike again, "Teleport both us out of here."

Ziggy rushed toward her and focused his thoughts. "I'm sorry."

Dr. K's eyes grew wide as she was now facing the other four rangers. They were all looking around confused.

"How did you do that?" she whispered to herself.

"What just happened?" Scott's eyebrows furled.

He was met with silence as Dr. K ran off toward the lab.

An hour later the rangers watched as Ziggy was rolled in, semi-conscious, on another bed. Before they could say anything Dr. K rushed in, "You didn't listen to me!"

Ziggy gave a soft chuckle even though his eyes were closed.

"Why?" she cried.

He opened one eye to meet hers and mouthed, "she'd hurt more people."

She gave him a sympathetic look before he breathed out, "look at map."

Dr. K gave a confused look, but then grabbed the tablet from her pocket. Shock crossed her face, "You stole a tracker and the short circuiting tape I was working on! I never thought I'd say this but you are a total genius Ziggy!" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she rushed off to the lab.

The other four heard a soft giggle, and Dillon, who was closest, heard, "I must be dead, right?"

"No, Zig. But you look it," Dillon replied before Ziggy drifted off again.

When he awoke, Ziggy found himself alone with Scott. When Scott noticed he was awake he informed, "The others were let out a while ago. They put you in a medical coma for a while to help give you time to heal."

Ziggy pushed himself up a bit, feeling the soreness in his muscles. A couple days later, both Ziggy and Scott were released from medical. Ziggy still had a decent amount of bruising and pain but they had come up with a plan and they needed all of the rangers active.

"Thanks to the tracker that Ranger Green placed on Tenaya 7, we can find our way to Venjix's base. Once there, I will try activating the tape which should short circuit her implanted parts and hopefully remove her as a threat. Scott, Flynn, and Summer will go after Venjix, Dillon will get his sister to safety, and Ranger Green will work on disabling the rest of the computer systems."

"Come on, Dr. K, you said my name now, why are you back to the cold Ranger green?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said with a straight face.

"You even told me I was a genius and gave me a kiss!"

"You must have been hallucinating," she responded.

"We had a bonding moment!"

"Get to work," she ordered. As the rest of the team walked away she sent a smirk at Ziggy who gave back an exasperated look.


End file.
